


Ridicule YouTube Adventure

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo ('18 - '19) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5am inspiration, Crack, Gen, I dont know what to tag, Real Life, Square - Non Au, i wouldnt call it crack but maybe it is ?, interpreted as real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Changkyun had a bad incident on the internet and Hyunwoo tries to help him with it.





	Ridicule YouTube Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned is Big Dick by Little Big  
> I will not post any links here, I think I educated you peeps enough from the fic...  
> I don't even know if I'm sorry or not lel  
> but if anyone is curious enough to check em out please come leave me a comment on what you think xD

"What are you listening to?" Hyunwoo asks as he enters Changkyun's room, the younger male having anastonished look on his face, staring at his laptop screen, one eyebrow up, mouth ajar with one earphone plugged in.  
  
Hyunwoo tries to circle the bed to take a look at the screen himself when Changkyun doesn't seem to come out of his stupor. Which seems to do the trick, as the younger flinches at the movement, closes the laptop abruptly and almost fall of the bed.  
  
Its the older's turn to raise his eyebrow.  
  
"It not what you think!" Changkyun exclaims as his breathe catches in his throat.  
  
Hyunwoo stifles a laugh and positions his hands on his waist. "And what exactly do I think?" He asks with mirth in his tone.  
  
"I wasn't watching porn!" Changkyun's voice comes out thin, his cheeks red from embarrassment.  
  
Hyunwoo nods. "I know" he simply says and laughs with all the feelings passing on the youngster's face till confusion hold on to it.  
  
"What? How?" Changkyun asks. He's sure his reaction just now showed exactly that.  
  
"Your pants are not down, your dick is not out and I'm sure if you were watching porn you would have searches something you'd like. Your face gave a lot of signals just now, pleasure was not one of them." Hyunwoo says as a matter of fact.  
  
Changkyun still stares at his roommate, friend and leader like he has two heads.  
  
"So... What had you so weird out?" Hyunwoo proceeds when he doesn't notice any brainwaves coming from the younger.  
  
After all Hyunwoo himself has been on the internet and he knows there are a lot of weird things out there, he just hopes the kid didn't stumble upon something traumatizing that Hyunwoo himself can't help him with.  
  
"I...I was listening to some beats and music on YouTube" Changkyun starts, his eyes downcast on his hands on top of the laptop still closed on his lap.  
  
"For inspiration on that new verse you're writing I presume" Hyunwoo nods as he pulls the chair from the small desk they have on the room and takes a seat.  
  
It's probably a good idea to be seated. Since YouTube is involved.  
  
YouTube rides can go wrong way too fast, Hyunwoo knows.  
  
Changkyun nods for affirmation to Hyunwoo's instincts. "Yeah and I stumbled upon this song...its really popular, cause it has like 48k views" Changkyun starts explaining further as his hands intertwine with his hair and he softly pulls at them.  
  
"Okay" Hyunwoo nods. "What the deal? Some of our songs have 500k views, right?" he says, briefly thinking that if its a fame thing that has Changkyun scared, he can find a way to balance it.  
  
"Yeah well that is not the problem...and I'm in no means jealous of this Russian band. I just.. were here working our asses off to even try and debut and make an album and this band got 48k views on a repetitive song about how big is the lead rapper’s dick!" The younger male explains and by the time he finishes his cheeks and the tip of his ears are as red as a tomato.  
  
Hyunwoo has come to a firm of embarrassment too, covering his mouth with one of his hands while it connects with his knee on its elbow. There is a blush littering his cheeks too and he briefly thoughts of putting a rule of browsing YouTube only with supervision from now on but he dismisses it some.  
  
"And their MV is quite...graphic. I mean okay, they have put a mosaic filter on that thing and it probably ain't real...but 48k views? And I probably contributed to this as well!!!" Changkyun shrieks and rubs his eyes as if deleting the horrid image from his brain.  
  
Hyunwoo sighs. "People have weird preferences, if they like it, they like it, there is nothing we can do about it. It will probably help you remember that we are mostly up against other kpop groups, for now at least" Hyunwoo says hoping to help the traumatized male over this.  
"Plus, unless they are actually fans of the band I'm pretty sure most of the views were out of curiosity more than anything else" the older finishes up his pep talk with a soft pat on Changkyun's left knee, as he gets himself off the chair and towards the exit of the room, in a serious hunt for some isolation.  
  
"Thanks hyung" Changkyun says understanding but stops the older on the frame of the door, asking him in a whisper "but you know what's the worst part?"  
  
Hyunwoo looks over his shoulder and asks "What?" Secretly wondering how it can get worse.  
  
Changkyun smiles bitterly at him before saying "Its catchy".  
  
Hyunwoo closes his eyes, leans his forehead on the frame and whispers a broken "I'm sorry" before leaving their room in a beeline for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> As Changkyun says the fricking thing is catchy, I had it stuck in my head a week now and it inspired this little fic so I guess I'm at least, a little bit thankful because December is over and I'm still only two fics (with this) into the Winter MX Bingo lel
> 
> Hopefully the last four will come right after this. I like how I was cocky enough to even take the big bingo this time around lel... someone save me, from myself


End file.
